


[Podfic] Exulansis

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Disability, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, canon disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofExulansisby whitchry9Author's summary:A lot of people ask Matt what it's like to be blind. But they just don't understand.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Exulansis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exulansis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807607) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7qgm3kvpdlthm0r/Exulansis.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:51 | 5.4 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you whitchry9 for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Disability." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening. If you enjoyed this podfic, please remember to leave comments and kudos for the original author and myself. We cherish them.


End file.
